Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Shadowed Skies
by Gearhead96
Summary: I never in my life would have wanted to form an Exploration team with someone. Let alone with an exuberant bug, or an egotistical fangirl, OR with something that constantly refers to me as their mother even though I'm male. *sigh* Well, I suppose it could be worse. It's not like I have amnesia or anything, thank goodness for that. And I'm not dead yet! That's another plus.
1. Prologue

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Shadowed Skys

Prologue: Neibāzu

I had no intention of ever forming an Exploration Team. When I was just a little chick in my nest my father and mother had always told me these stories about how one day I'd grow up to be the strongest Pokémon in my forest, and then the sky. But first I had to eat my dinner, which consisted of Wurmple or Caterpie or some other insect. Thankfully I don't remember those days to well since I could hardly open my eyes at the time. But I always remembered what my parents said, because I never saw their faces.

They would always tell me this stories about the great flying Pokémon that flew the sky's. Nobody was quite sure what it was or what it looked like, but it was always watching over us, and that someday I would be stronger then it. My parents just loved to spoil me with stories like that. I honestly believed those stories too, just how I believed I would one day become the strongest Pokémon in the sky.

I had made my own Exploration team at one point, not because I wanted to make one but because I needed to. I had been running low on poké at the time and needed work, and all I ever did was train and explore. So I figured I could get money for doing just that. Ha, _that _sure turned out well. Needless to say my days as an Exploration team leader didn't last very long. I still had my badge though, never used it. I didn't need it to prove I was strong, I could do that on my own. I was destined to be the greatest Pokémon in the sky! I didn't need to be part of an Exploration team nothing could beat me!

"Oh my gosh, nobody's going to believe me when they hear about this!" I rolled my eyes and winced as I forced myself to sit up. Nothing could beat me except for a tiny bug…

"Whatever, so you beat me, big deal." I muttered.

"Well yeah you are kind of a big deal! I mean you might be kind of skinny for a bird Pokémon but-"

"You had the type advantage. Wish I would have realized that sooner though." I muttered. I ruffled my feathers in annoyance. "Will you get off of me!" I complained. The small little pest crawled out of my feathers and down onto my beak. Stopping at the end of it and turning to look at me. The tiny little yellow fur ball looked like it was about to explode from joy. I half wished it had, then I'd have one less problem to worry about.

"But you have the SIZE advantage!" He pointed out.

"Look, I already know you beat me, do you really have to rub salt in the wound?" I asked. It was bad enough I lost to this water flea without him rubbing it in every other second. To be fair though, I was already tired when we started to fight and I had engaged in plenty of fights earlier today. A Caterpie could probably knock me out pretty easily at that point. No seriously, I'm not making up excuses.

"Hey, you were going to eat me. So yes I get to gloat!" He said smugly.

"I wasn't going to eat you, that was just a misunderstanding." I said.

"Uh-huh, sure." He said. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Look, if we're done here I need to get going. So if you'd please." I said while glaring down at the little fuzzball.

"…You talk funny." He said. I frowned in confusion.

"Come again?"

"You have like, an accent." He said.

"I do? Huh, I didn't know that." I said with honest surprise.

"Yeah, its losernease." He said while making a gesture with his mouth that I guess was an attempt to stick out his tongue (although I wasn't really sure if he even had one).

"Go suck a Miltank!" I growled. He stared at me with his wide blue eyes, and for a moment I thought I had gone too far. When he suddenly burst into laughter and fell onto his back. His tiny legs kicking into the air as he laughed.

"You-haha-are hilarious!" He said as he rolled back onto his stomach. Still giggling madly to himself.

"Uh, thanks." I said. Not really sure how to respond to his outburst. Last I checked that was a really bad insult, not a joke in any way shape or form.

"I'm Marty Joltik. What's your name?" He asked.

"…I don't have one. But my friends," Which was one Pokémon in total but I didn't mention that. "Call me Sargent." I said.

"Sargent-?" He ventured.

"My breeds obvious enough isn't it?" I said. He nodded and saluted to me with one of his tiny limbs.

"Right Sergeant! Understood, reporting for duty!" He exclaimed.

"Haha very funny. Will you stop bugging me, no pun intended, and go home already?" I asked.

"Okay." He said while crawling into my feathers.

"Hey! Get out of there!" I yelled while slapping at my chest with my wings, ignoring the soreness in them. "I said go home!" I snapped.

"But this is my home now!" He popped out my feathers for a split second to look me in the eye and winked. "Lets be good neighbors okay?" He asked.

"…" I sighed and face palmed. "You don't seem to understand. I don't _want _a neighbor." I said.

"To bad, so sad. I beat you so now I get to live in you and," He suddenly changed his voice to what sounded like a bad interpretation of a zubat _"Suck your vlood!"_ He giggled to himself.

"Suck my blood?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Nah, just kidding. I'll only eat what ever excess electricity you produce." He said.

"But I'm not a electric type." I pointed out.

"You don't have to be." He said simply, not elaborating on what he meant.

"Either way I don't want you living off of me!" I said while flicking at him with my wing. He let out a little squeak as I flung him off. "I travel a lot and go to a lot of dangerous places. Places you wouldn't last in even for a second." I told him. He looked up at me with those wide eyes of his, and I could have sworn I saw some form of admiration in them. Even so, I continued on. "It's not safe for a small Pokémon like you, so you should just stay here. Okay?" I asked. He stared up at me for a long second, then shocked the living day lights out of me.

"Yeah right, can't be that dangerous if I can beat you!" He said while sauntering back and forth. I fell onto my back, my foot twitching in the air. I would have yelled at him if I wasn't in so much pain.

"How does a Joltik know Thunderbolt to begin with?" I wondered aloud. The water flea jumped onto my stomach and smirked at me.

"I saved up all my Poké to buy that TM!" He said proudly. "Got it at a discount, just in case I ever had to fight something that was trying to eat me." He said.

"I wasn't trying to eat you!"

"Sure you weren't." I sighed and sat up again. He climbed back up onto my beak and I found myself in the exact same position I was in earlier.

"Fine, if you want to come then you can come. But don't say I didn't warn you." I suppose it wouldn't be that bad of a partnership. I had been having some trouble with territorial bird Pokémon lately so I suppose having him tag along wouldn't be _that _bad.

It was a stupid thought.

* * *

I always wanted to join an Exploration team. I had five hundred brothers and sisters that wanted to create one too. I didn't want to be like them though; the extent of their sense of adventure was as far as a fire Pokémon's want to get wet. They just wanted to create one to say 'we did it!' not cause they wanted to explore.

Maybe because I was the youngest was why I thought differently. There's an old folk tale among Joltiks that the oldest is destined for greatness while the youngest is destined for pride. Not to sure what that means but I definitely am prideful, I won't lie. I hate being belittled just because of my size, I think the birdbrain finally realized that after about the fifth time I shocked him. Oh, its just so funny when he freaks out after it to X3

It was kind of strange way how the two of us met. I was looking for something I could absorb electricity from when he suddenly fell from a tree branch and almost squashed me. Of course my natural reaction was to shock the Tauros dung out of what had just fallen next to me. The poor bird looked like he was just taken out of an oven for a while, but Its not my fault if I'm jumpy! The world is a dangerous place after all.

For a while I wasn't honestly sure if he was trying to eat me or not that day. He was a bird Pokémon so it made sense that if he was. I still didn't fully trust he wouldn't eat me in my sleep though, so I made sure to shock him till he fainted every night. He didn't seem to mind too much.

"Are we there yet?" I complained.

"No." Sargent gruffly replied. "Now shut it."

"You know, for such a small bird you sure have an attitude." I said while crawling onto his shoulder and snuggling into the feathers there, he was awfully warm and cozy. We were walking for some odd reason, I didn't ask him because I figured he'd start flying right then and there out of spite.

"Does it look like I care about your opinion?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Totally! Everyone loves me opinions." I said while smiling up at him, he scoffed but didn't reply to me directly.

"Stupid water flea…" He seemed to mutter under his breath. "Has the nerve to call me small when he's not even the size of a pebble-" He didn't get any farther because I shocked him again. He glowered at me before continuing his walk.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"I left my traveling gear with a friend, I have to go visit her before setting out." He said.

"Really!" I squealed. "We're going exploring!"

"No, I'm going to train. You can explore if you want." He said. I pouted at him but he ignored me.

"But its no fun if I explore alone!" I complained.

"Well I already know where everything is, so it won't really be 'exploring'." He said. This blockhead…that wasn't the point! It wasn't any fun exploring alone, he could at least 'pretend' to be interested!

"There it is." He said while motioning to the distant town. "Nyūrīfu no machi."

"…Eh?" I asked.

"The town of New Leaf." He elaborated.

"Oh, okay. Why didn't you just say that from the beginning?" I asked.

"Because-"

"Sargent!" I was suddenly jerked from his shoulder and tumbled onto another's. Sargent was tackled to the ground as an equally sized green body hugged him. It let out a girly scream as the both of them fell back.

"A-Asami?" Sargent stuttered. A blush creeping in through his feathers as he looked up at the Pokémon on top of him. For the first time I noticed it was a Petilil, and she was giggling rather cutely as she tapped the bridge of Sergeants beak with the end of her arm (she didn't have any hands).

"Booop!" She said with a giggle. Sargent threw her a glare, but it was a weak attempt as a grin quickly creped onto his face. He sat up and she slid down his body till she was sitting down and looking up at him. "Its been forever since you last visited!" She said, pouting at him.

"I know it is, I've been busy training is all." He said.

"Training training training. That's all I ever hear from you!" She exclaimed while throwing her arms up into the air, almost tossing me off in the process. "You never relax anymore. Why not just stay for a bit and play?" She asked excitedly.

"I can't. I'm traveling again so I need to get all of my stuff from town." He said while offering her a sad smile. Her chipper attitude suddenly left her and she looked up at him sadly and with large teary eyes.

"Y-you're leaving? Again!?" She said. I had to hand it to Sargent, he must have had some strong willpower for not giving in right away, but I could see his resolve slowly crumbling.

"It's because I asked him!" I jumped in. Sargent's head snapped to me, his eyes widened in surprise as if he had forgotten I was there. Thanks buddy. Asami's reaction was more reactive; she squeaked in alarm and flinched, nearly throwing me off again. She looked at me curiously and tried to pick me up with her other arm, which I let her.

"Hi! My names Marty Joltik. Sargent and I are partners now, he was going to take me exploring!" I said happily. Sargents brow furrowed in confusion while Asami continued to look at me. She suddenly hopped to her feat and started to twirl in a circle with one leg.

"Oh my gosh! You are just the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" She said with glee. "You're just so small, and cute and fuzzy! Oh I could just eat you up!" She said while holding me away from her with both arms. Only two things kept me from shocking her. One, I was rather flattered by her compliment even if she did say I was small, and two I wouldn't have really hurt her if I did shock her since she was a grass type. So naturally, I shocked Sargent instead.

"W-what was that for!" He squawked. Asami had a giggle fit and hugged me close to her chest.

"Sorry, she kind of squeezed it out of me." I lied. He glared at me, clearly not believing what I had said. Guess he's not as much of a birdbrain as I thought.

"So you're really going exploring?" Asami asked.

"N-"

"Yeah totally. We're partners now!" I exclaimed.

"You mean he offered to let you join his exploration team?!" Asami said, more then a little shocked.

"Exploration-HE'S PART OF ONE!" I exclaimed while turning to look at Sargent, who was shifting from one foot to the other nervously. How-why-huh?!

"Yep, been part of one for years." She said.

"I'm retired. I needed funds." He elaborated. "I thought I could get money for exploring and fighting, which is something I usually do in my own time."

"But you mostly got chores request since nobody believed you were strong because of how small you are." Asami continued. Sargent nodded and I could see the anger boiling behind his eyes. An anger I could relate to.

"To small?" I asked.

"I'm small, even for bird Pokémon standards." He said, sounding irritated. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed how thin he looked…

"Yeah, he could be bigger if he just ate more." She complained with a pout. He forced a smile and I knew instantly he was hiding something.

"Yeah, I'd evolve too but I have a diet I need to keep up with." He said.

"A diet?! You're nothing but feathers and bones!"

"Or a feathered sack of bones!" I chipped in.

"Thanks a lot you two." He said while rolling his eyes. I offhandedly wondered how many times he did that in a given day. He started to walk toward New Leaf town, and Asami followed.

"So anyways, your part of an exploration team?" I asked.

"Duh." Was his simple response.

"Could I join your team?" I asked sincerely while giving him the best kicked Lilipup expression I could. He glanced over at me.

"Of course n-" I shivered as I felt a dark aura surround me and looked up to see Asami with a dangerous glint in her eyes. How could something so cute look so scary! Sargent gulped. "O-of course he can!" He said. It was kind of funny seeing him scared of a grass type when he had the type advantage over her.

"Great!" She said while making an expression akin to smiling. "You've been needing a friend to travel with!" He looked down at me despairingly.

"Right, a friend." He said.

"Aren't you his friend? Why don't you go exploring with him?" I asked her while looking up at her.

"Me, explore?" She asked as if I had just offended her. "No way, I'm much to weak, I'd only be a burden." She said.

"Nonsense!" I said. "All you have to do is put your heart into it and you can take on anything you want!" I said with determination. Sargent scoffed at this and I glared at his back.

"Yeah, maybe if I trained for a while I could but Sargent's too strong." She said. I scoffed and he glared at me.

"Oh please, he's not THAT strong." I said. "I beat him." She stopped completely and looked down at me in complete shock.

"W-wha?" She said.

"It was a long day, and he has the type advantage." Sargent said quickly, trying to save face no doubt.

"What about all those other times?" I asked.

"You shocked me in my sleep! That doesn't count!" He snapped.

"It does too!" I yelled back. Asami looked at Sargent then down at me, then back up at Sargent. She started to do that 'smile' of hers and burst into a fit of giggling. We both looked at her in confusion, by then her giggling had become a large burst of laughter. I couldn't help but smile and I could of sworn I saw Sargent start to smile too in the corner of my eye but it was gone by the time I looked back at him.

"You two are great. I'm sure you'll be the best of friends." She said.

"That certainty won't happen." Sargent said while turning his back to us.

"Why not!" Asami and I yelled, I had the feeling we were sharing the same angry red tick.

"Because I'm already best friends with you, Asami." He said.

"That's different!" She yelled. He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked.

"…Ano…" She said hesitantly in some foreign language before blushing deeply. "I-It just is okay!" She yelled. Now that I think about it, they both had distinct accents. They must have been from a different land or something.

"Okay, if you say so." He said. "Now come on, I need to-"

"Move it!" Asami let out a small scream as a Beedrill suddenly zoomed past us, bumping into Sargent and pushing him down to the ground as he flew by.

"Hey, that was rude!" I yelled, jumping out of Asami's arms and next to Sargent. The Beedrill simply ignored me and continued to fly in the direction of New Leaf. Then another passed us, and another. Then screams filled the distant air.

* * *

**An: **Hello everybody and welcome to my first story of 2013! Yeah, you're probably not as excited as I'am and I'm like 4 months behind schedule XD

Anyway, this is my attempt to write a Pokemon fanfic which has been something I've been planning on doing for a very long time. Although this is a Mystery Dungeon fanfic instead of a regular Pokemon fanfic. There will still be references to the Pokemon world as well as Pokemon rangers. Although the latter will be a very high maybe. I will also be making some references too a fanfiction written by Thanos6 called A Beginners Guide To Pokemon. It's a great Fanfic but sadly hasn't been updated since 2011.

So, thats about it for this authors note. I had to explain some stuff. Hope you all enjoy my story~

Also, random images of Pokemon so far (minus Sargent)

Deviant Art: type in: Joltik Nom Nom Nom in the search bar. It'll be the one that's noming on a finger

Type in : Pokemon Black and White Doodle Petilil (should be the first one)

Neither are mine but they are such great pieces of art! Cudos to the artists!


	2. Chapter 1: Akikaze

Chapter 1: Akikaze

Nyūrīfu no machi, or the town of New Leaf earns its name from the many exploration teams that are started there. It's a town of new beginnings, a place where pasts are forgotten and futures are formed. A literal new leaf I guess you could say.

It was a rich little province, having had a boom of income in recent years thanks to the many explores that had started to pop up. If I had to place the reason for the sudden spike in exploration teams I would have to say its thanks to the exploration team that helped with the Time Gear crises many years back. I don't know too much about it myself, having been born after that event had taken place.

The name of that exploration team escapes my mind at the moment but I'm sure they're one of the main causes for the sudden spike.

It also had the nearby Mystery Dungeon to thank; it was a low-level dungeon, perfect place for jr. explorers to train. It was called Autumn Forest, a beautiful place with spiraling brown trees that rained red orange and yellow leave all year long. Contrary to popular belief the forest wasn't actually always in 'autumn' but rather there was a rare pigment alteration in the trees that made it appear so to the eye. It was a recessive trait; how such a high number of trees had it I have no idea it shouldn't be possible, but then again. I suppose that's why they're called 'Mystery Dungeons' right?

All and all, it was a very lucky town. So much so that plenty of Pokémon had set up shops there, either to provide services for free like Asami and her foster mother, who simply stored away a Pokémon's excess items for them, or for capital like the local Kecleon shop keeper. There was also an inn where Pokémon could rent a room, it was run by a Aron couple. Cute little guys but they can get a bit too mushy for me at times. The male's grandfather, a grumpy Aggron, actually runs the bank across the clearing with a young Duskull as his apprentice. His older brother of said Duskull apparently runs the one in Treasure Town. Then there's Levanny's clothing department, a place where Pokémon can have Levanny and her apprentices make battle gear such as Power Bands and Defense Scarfs tailored uniquely for a single Pokémon, provided they bring her the resources she needs to make them. These five facility's are the heart of the town, and are situated in a circle with a dirt path in-between each store. The local residents have their houses built around or near each store, building small communities that saw the other communities as friendly rivals.

Unfortunately, this meant that there weren't really any strong Pokémon living here. Either retired explores or new ones, most of the veteran adventures having migrated to places like Pokémon Square on the far eastern continent or to Treasure town to the west. Both being central hubs for explorers. New Leaf was located in the center of the western continent. Far away from any police. It was a lot more vulnerable then Pokémon realized. That become especially apparent today, as many of the Pokémon there could only watch as they were robbed by the Pokémon that had burst into their home town.

"My shop!" Asami exclaimed while rushing to the building that was constructed to look like a blown up image of a Kangaskhan. One of the Beedrill that had passed us now had a Treasure Bag in one of its lances. Asami screeched in outrage and jumped for the bag, grabbing onto it and trying to yank it away from the Beedrill, who buzzed in annoyance.

"Asami, let it go." I said.

"B-but it's yours!" She exclaimed while struggling to keep hold of the bag.

"I don't care, it's not worth you getting hurt over, let go." I said.

"What are you doing!" I flinched as I heard Marty yell into my ear. "Shouldn't we be stopping them?! She's your friend isn't she?! Help her!" He exclaimed.

"This isn't our fight." I said simply. Marty bristled and I could literally _see_ the electricity start to spark off of him. We both turned as Asami screamed in alarm. A second Beedrill was heading straight for her, its stinger pulled back as it prepared to stab at her.

I was at her side in an instant, unfurling my wing I striking back against the Beedrills abdominal stinger, knocking it away from her and sending the Beedrill into a tumble. Marty struggled to hold onto me as I leapt into the air and twisted, slamming my wing into its head and hitting it with such force that it made a crater in the ground. The light behind its red eyes flickered; it was pretty close to fainting.

The second Beedrill let go of the bag and tried to stab me while my back was turned. I was faster and rode the air currents his Fury Attack had created. Flipping over the attack in a circle like fashion, passing only centimeters away from its lance. Before I completely jumped over the attack I grabbed onto the base of its lance like stinger and held tight, opening my wings and flapping to propel my head forward, only letting go at the last millisecond to maximize the amount of damage my Take Down attack would do. Our heads collided and I felt a slight jolt as I recoiled, knowing there would be a bruise left on my forehead for sometime. The Beedrill wasn't so lucky, it flew back through the air limply, crashing against the ground and rolling slightly. It buzzed weekly and got up to its feet shakily. The one in the crater crawled out and started to fly away shakily, after glancing my way once the second one followed. In the distance I could see a majority of the bandits already leaving, it was most likely the two Beedrill I had been fighting were to serve as a distraction, not that I would have intervened.

The town's folk were in pretty bad shape, a lot of them had tried to fight back by what I could tell. Not giving up easily. However, it was clear they had lost this fight; the old Aggron had fainted and was now being cared for by his grandchild and his wife. The Kecleon shop was pretty much okay for the most part, Kecleon are a tough bunch and wouldn't likely go down easily in a fight. But I could tell he was tired and his shop hadn't gone completely unscathed. Strength didn't really matter if the enemy had numbers on you. All three of Levanny's Swaddle assistants were knocked out and being cared for by a Swadloon. There were also various other Pokémon, both exploration teams and regular Pokémon alike that were knocked out and scattered across the field.

"How could anyone do something like this." Marty bristled; he jumped off of my shoulder to save me from the electric jolts he was producing.

"Desperation mainly." I commented. I turned to Asami who looked sullenly at her shop, she had lost almost half of the items she and her mother had stored there, the leaves on her head drooped and she clutched my satchel tighter to her chest. She turned to me sadly and held it out.

"Here…at least your items were safe." She said.

"Thank you." I said while taking the Treasure Bag from her. I dug through the main pocket and pulled out a large sack of Poké. "Here, this should help pay for the damages as well as pay back the Pokémon's that had there items stolen." I said. She nodded her head in gratitude, but I could still the sadness in her eyes. She was guilty for not being able to protect her customer's items.

"Wait a second!" Marty yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's it? You're not going after them?! You're part of an exploration team aren't you, its your _job _to help people in situations like that!" He yelled, drawing the attention of the Pokémon around us.

"Retired." I said simply. "And it's not my responsibility to help a town that isn't helping themselves. I'm sorry this had to happen but this isn't my problem." I said. I had a feeling Marty would have shocked me then and there if Asami hadn't stepped in-between us.

"Marty, please calm down. You're drawing a crowd…" She said softly.

"Good! Cause they should see how much a cowered he is!" He hissed, trying to egg me on. "He took out two Beedrill in five seconds and didn't even bother to help!" At this several Pokémon looked at me with bewilderment. Of course the Pokémon I already know, such as the shop keepers weren't that surprised but I could see the Aggron was visibly angry, having woken up just before Marty's shouting, while the Kecleon tried his best not to look in my direction.

"I had the type advantage, of course I'd-" Marty cut me off.

"You only you used ONE move and that was Take Down." He said. There was a surprised mummer amongst the Pokémon there. "Last I checked, that's not a flying type move."

"It was self defense. They were going to hurt Asami."

"They hurt other Pokémon too, I didn't see you run to their side."

"They didn't have to fight, but they did. It's not my job to babysit Pokémon who can't resolve their own fights. However, attacking a defenseless Pokémon is another thing entirely." I said. This time he actually did shock me, although he was surprised when he saw that I didn't flinch at all. I stared down at him, my gaze hardening. The small bug bristled, but for the first time I could see fear in his eyes.

"Y-you're a horrible Pokémon. No wonder you aren't part of an exploration team, you don't deserve to be in one!" He spat.

"…" I stayed silent. Asami as well as the locals to the area looked away. The mood in the air changing on a whim to an awkward silence. "Fine." I said.

"Fine what?" Marty asked.

"We'll go confront the bandits and bring everything back." I said. Everyone, except Marty, stared at me in utter shock.

"S-Seriously Sargent?" Kecleon asked.

"You ain't yanking our chains or nothin'?" Asked the Aggron.

"Nope. I'll get back what they took from you. Come on Marty." I said while turning to me.

"Oooohhh, Yippie!" He yelled while hopping onto my shoulder excitedly. "There we go! I knew you weren't a bad Pokémon Sargent!" I was about to respond when I felt something try and grab my wing. I turned to see Asami looking at me with wide eyes.

"W-will you be okay? Going into a Mystery Dungeon again?" She asked worriedly. I smiled at her and nodded. She hesitantly nodded back, giving my wing a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." I said while turning away. Trying to stop the growl in my throat as the towns folk cheered us on.

* * *

"W-what is this place?" I asked, glancing nervously at two large expending mountains that connected in a circle like pattern, we were standing in a small gap in the circular mountain range.

"It's a Gate." Sargent said, stopping and flopping down onto his rear with a sigh. "I suppose I'll have to explain some stuff before we actually go inside." He murmured.

"Soooo, what's a Gate?" I asked.

"A Gate is an opening to a Mystery Dungeon. Different places have different gates, such as Mystery Dungeons situated in caves. They usually have the cave entrance as the Gate, forests will have some sort of barrier such as fog or mountains or in some cases just very dense vegetation. Deserts usually have an oasis as their Gate or some sort of recognizable structure. Ice areas often use glaciers as their Gates." He explained.

"So what exactly are Gates supposed to do?" I asked.

"They change the Pokémon that enter them."

"Sooo, if I go in there I might become a Hoothoot?!" I said in horror. He rolled his eyes.

"No." He said with a grunt. "All changes to your body are only temporary and you'll revert to your normal self once you leave. Most Dungeons just make smaller Pokémon bigger or bigger Pokémon smaller. Once you get past this gate you'll grow to nearly half my height." He said while motioning towards the forest at the end of the long valley. "I've even heard of some Dungeons that temporarily set you're level back to one, so you have to start the Dungeon as if it was your first time you hatch from an egg." I wasn't quite sure what he meant by level but I was getting the picture.

"So why does it do that?"

"Nobody really knows. The terrain also always shifts around and if you stay on a single floor for too long the Dungeon kicks you out." He said.

"The Dungeon kicks you out? How? And what's all this talk about floors?" I asked. He rubbed the bridge of his beak. For a second I thought he was annoyed with my constant questions but on closer inspection it seemed like he was grinning to himself.

"So curious…Right." He said while looking up. "Like I said before, nobody is really sure how or why the Dungeon kicks you out. There's a rumor that there is actually a Pokémon we haven't discovered yet that created Mystery Dungeons with its own power and controls them from where it rests. Every time you go into a Dungeon it changes shape, making it impossible to map out the area. As for the floors, when we go into the Dungeon we're going to want to look for a flight of stairs."

"Stairs?"

"Yes, in cave type Dungeons they're literal stairs that you either climb up or down to get to the end of the Dungeon. However, in forest like Dungeons they look like a set of stairs that were just randomly placed there. When we climb up them they'll teleport us to a deeper part of the forest. That's what I mean by 'floors.' " He said. I nodded while staring up at him with admiration. To know all of this stuff…he really must have been an Explorer, no joke. A sudden thought hit me just as he stood up.

"What's your teams name?" I asked him.

"My what's name?" He asked.

"You're Exploration Teams name. What is it?" I asked. He didn't answer for a long time as we walked. Seemingly deep in thought, just as I was starting to wonder if he had forgotten he spoke up.

"Lost Ones."

"Team, Lost Ones?" I asked. "That's a strange name." He chuckled and nodded, smiling solemnly at the ground.

"Yeah…it is. You should probably start walking on your own now." He said.

"Alright." I said while hopping off of his shoulder and to the ground. Not a few paces later I felt a weird fuzzy feeling spread through my body. I felt myself widen and grow taller, my legs covering more ground then they had a few second ago. The most startling thing was when I looked up at Sargent he looked like he was about MY size. He smiled down at me.

"You'll get used to it. Try not to walk to fast till you get used to your body." He said as he continued to walk.

"Is it always like this? No matter what kind of Pokémon you are?" I asked while trying out my new and improved legs.

"It depends on the Dungeon. Say for instance you're a Aggron in a Dungeon that primarily hosts smaller types of Pokémon. The Dungeon will make the Aggron smaller, but not so much so that it's the same size as the local inhabitants. Such as a Shellos for example. Instead it'll be about twice the size of a Shellos instead of ten times the size of it. And before you ask, no I don't know why they do that." He said.

"This place really is full of mysteries isn't it?" I asked in wonder. I stretched my legs just to see how much ground I could cover. Wow, I didn't have to worry about other Pokémon stepping on me by accident now! Sweet!

"They're called Mystery Dungeons for a reason." Sargent said with a chuckle. We continued walking down the long valley, eventually reaching the end of it and taking our first steps into the Dungeon.

"Ahahhh!" I gasped in awe. "The leaves, they're so pretty!"

"Yup. This Dungeon is known as 'Autumn Forest.' A beginners Dungeon." He said. Reaching out with his wing and catching one of the multi collared leaves.

"Are you sure they came here?" I asked while looking away from the trees long enough to ask him seriously. It was very VERY difficult to resist just jumping towards the nearest pile of leaves and start to frolic…Did I just say frolic?

"I know for a fact they came here. Now come on. We have a lot of ground to cover, and not a lot of time." He said.

"Why are we low on time?" I asked.

"Because they can smell us."


	3. Chapter 2: Furenzu

**An: **There's a LOT of Dialogue in Marty's part, more then I would have thought there would be. Just warning you now.

* * *

Chapter Two: Furenzu

It was many floors before we encountered our first enemy Pokémon. Something I wasn't THAT surprised about but it seemed to cause Marty endless bouts of paranoia up to that point. It was quiet a spectacle, seeing the now enlarged water flea peek through every crack and crevice, every bush and body of water to make sure there was nothing hiding in wait for us. I knew from the beginning that we wouldn't meet any enemy Pokémon for the first few floors. I would have told Marty if I didn't find his panic attack amusing.

In fact the floor that he finally stopped being paranoid over was the exact one where we found our first encounter, the way his eyes popped out of his head when the Kakuna dropped down from one of the trees and in front of us was priceless. As of now we stood parallel to it and its two Weedle siblings, glaring at us. Well, it started out as a glare until the Kakuna gave a startled gasp.

"S-Sargent!" He cried out in shock, the two Weedle looked at him in surprise then at me.

"Y-you mean this is him big brother?" One asked, this one a female.

"…He's a lot shorter then I thought he would have been." The other one said, this one a male. I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"You know this guy?" Marty asked while looking up at me.

"…You could say that." I said while looking over at the Kakuna. "Charles…" I said quietly. Charles the Kakuna nodded.

"I know. I remember." He said.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Marty asked obliviously. Charles and his siblings tensed, as did I. Marty continued to stare back and forth between us in confusion.

"No holding back." Charles said before suddenly springing forward, using the bottom part of his shell as a sort of foot as he bounced towards us at incredible speed, speed that a Kakuna definitely shouldn't have.

"Take care of the Weedle!" I yelled to Marty before flapping my wings and propelling myself backwards. He was on me in an instant, I jerked my head to the side just as he tried to tackle me, he skyrocketed past me, nearly taking my head off in the process. I spun around to face him just as he flipped in the air and landed on his foot.

Marty was busy having a web war with the two Weedle. Every time the pair tried to slow the speedy water flea down he would counter there Stringshots with a powerful Electroweb that zapped the silk into oblivion. Even so, Marty didn't seem to be going on the offensive, only countering the Weedle siblings attacks.

"Marty! You've got to fight back-" I gasped in pain as Charles's body slammed into mine. Kakuna didn't know the move Tackle, but they did know the move Harden. And if a Kakuna hardened its body enough it could feel like you got hit by a tree when it finally hit you. I gritted my beak and grabbed either side of Charles's body with my wings. I dug into the dirt with my toes, even though it slowed the impact I was still pushed back for several inches before grinding to a halt. Before Charles could recover I threw him up into the air, following after him with a flap of my wings.

My wing glowed with a white radiance and I struck with a Wing Attack. Just as the attack was about to hit him a trail of web hardened at the tip of his foot and pulled him back towards the ground, dodging my attack effectively. I fell to the ground after him but he flipped in the air breaking off his string and shooting another one at a nearby tree branch. Using the momentum from his fall he traveled in a large arc around the branch and swung himself down on me the moment he swung back up into the air. I pivoted to the side, just barley dodging his attack as his body slammed into the ground. Causing it to rumble under my feet and dust to spill into the air..

Immediately afterwards the Kakuna spun in place, releasing strings of his silk and entrapping my feet with them. I squawked in surprise as he yanked me off of my feet and dragged me across the ground in a circle. I hastily cut the string with my wing and rolled back. Raising my wings just in time to block another one of his charges. After a brief clash of strength I shoved him back. He flipped through the air several times before landed on his tip.

"Ha…" I said while wiping at my beak with my wing. "You've trained really hard since the last time we fought." I said.

"…" Charles continued to glare at me silently. His hardened body tensed as he waited for my next move. "…Stop holding back." He said suddenly. Just as he did I heard a loud crack of thunder and turned to see a scorch mark in the ground, and the two Weedles defeated. Marty looked back at me and smiled with twinkling eyes. I turned back to Charles.

"If I went all out I wouldn't be able to tell if you improved-" He cut me off with a glare.

"I know why you came here. I'll hold you off as long as I can, I'am not your friend in this fight." He said. He bounced a few times then dug his foot into the ground and pushed off, the brave little Kakuna charged towards me again. I stayed in place, waiting for him to get closer.

"Sargent, dodge it!" Marty yelled. I ignored him, and focused on Charles. Just as he was about to hit me I fazed out, then appeared behind him. He twisted and looked up at me with wide eyes just as I smashed a wing attack into his back. Charles hit the floor, hard, causing the immediate area to shake a little as he hit the ground. I looked down at the almost fainted Kakuna and nodded at him.

"W-what was that?" Marty asked while bounding over to me.

"What was what?" I asked him.

"You just like, disappeared then appeared behind him." He said in awe.

"Oh, that was a move. Agility." I said.

"T-that was amazing! You took him out in one hit, how are you that strong?" He asked.

"I have the type advantage." I said. He gave me an expression akin to 'That's total Tarous dung.'. I winced slightly as I felt a smaller body tackle me, a stinger pushing into my skin and spreading poison into my veins. I turned to look at a Weedle staring up at me, her body shaking uncontrollably but her eyes showing nothing but hard determination.

"I-I hit him!" She exclaimed while backing up slightly. The other Weedle simply glanced up worriedly from where he lay, unable to move.

"R-run away sis! You don't stand a chance!" He yelled, but the tiny Weedle didn't move. I glared down at her, then glanced over my shoulder and at Marty.

"Go look for the stairs, I got some business to take care of." I said.

"W-what are you going to do?" Marty asked.

"Eat them."

* * *

!

"E-eat them!" I exclaimed. "Is that really necessary!"

"Of course it is. If I let them go they might warn the others waiting for us at the highest floor. We can't afford to let them do that." Sargent said, his eyes narrowing. I shivered, this…this wasn't like him. I didn't really know him that well but…this wasn't like him. 'We're not even sure if they'er working WITH the bandits!'

"T-there has to be-" he cut me off with a slice of his wing. The action only caused a slight ruffle in the air, but it radiated a danger that was promised to turn on me if I didn't leave.

"You wanted me to stop them and do the right thing. So that's what I'm doing, now get moving. Once I'm done here we'll head to the next floor." He said. His voice cold and threatening. A cold sweet perspired from my body. I held his gaze for a moment longer. Then did what I could only do in that moment. I ran.

It wasn't a good feeling leaving those three Pokémon to Sergeants mercy. I really shouldn't have been that surprised; he _was _a flying type Pokémon. Bug Pokémon was a main part of their diet so I really shouldn't feel THIS disturbed over it. Well, technically speaking I should because I'm a Bug Pokémon too, so I should be shivering at the thought of my brethren being eaten by Sargent. Ugh! DX this is so confusing!

I could just start to see the stairs; they were in a distant clearing just through the current tunnel of trees I was running through. I slid to a stop just in front of them, completely alone in the small clearing.

"…*pant*…*pant*…*pant…" I glanced over my shoulder and to the long hallway of trees. "…Sargent…" I mumbled.

…I don't know what compelled me to do it. All I know is that I did. I ran full speed back down the long path of trees, heading back to where we had fought the Weedle and Kakuna. I don't know what I was going to do, that is if I DID do anything. No, I would, I couldn't…not do anything. Being a part of an Exploration Team means you have to protect who you think need's protecting right?

But would that mean I'd have to fight Sargent? I don't want to fight him, not _really_ fight him. Oh Arceus what do I do…I have no idea. A knot of apprehension constricted in my stomach as I continued bounding down the long path, the leaves seemingly slowing as they fell from the trees. Under different circumstances I would have stared at them with wide eyes.

"Sargent!" I yelled while sliding into the clearing, my eyes nailed shut. "You can't eat them okay! It's not right! J-just stop what your doing and let them go!" I yelled. There was a long pause and no answer. I peeked open an eye, to find nothing but a trail of apple cores. "Eh?"

"Why are you here? I thought Uncle Sargent said to meet him at the stairs."

"Eek!" I yelled spinning around to see the female Weedle staring up at me. "I, wha-"

"Why are you here?" She repeated.

"I-"

"Why are you here?" 'How many times can she repeat that question?' I wondered to myself.

"To stop Sargent from eating you." I said quietly.

"Eat us? Why would he do that?" She asked in surprise.

"Um, cause he said he would?"

"Oh." She looked up at the trees as if in deep thought. "Well Uncle Sargent would never do that." 'Right…'

"Why do you call him Uncle if you just met him today?" I asked her while deadpanning.

"Because he took care of my big brother."

"He did?" I asked.

"Yes. A couple months ago there was a fire inside the Autumn Forest."

"A f-fire!"

"Yes, nobody's really sure what caused it. But it was a terrible fire, the entire forest was set ablaze. Many Pokémon living by the Gate died."

"Wait, you all live here? I thought the Dungeon always changes, how do you find your home?" I asked.

"The floor is randomized yes, but if you don't leave the floor you're on it'll never change. Each floor is actually just a section of the forest so if you go through a Mystery Dungeon enough times you'll eventually find the same exact floor again. Although there are so many different sections that Explorers and anyone trying to map the area will often get too frustrated by its repetitive looking nature to map it effectively. Couple that up with the fact there are still even some areas you can't get to by using the stairs and you have a recipe for rage quit." She said.

"Rage quit right…" I said softly. "So basically these kind of places look small on the outside but are massive on the inside." A sudden thought came to me "Hey wait a second! I thought if you stay in a Dungeon for to long you get kicked out!"

"Both of those are correct." She said. "Its another one of the Dungeons mystery's. For some reason it can tell the difference between you wanting to explore and wanting to live in it. If you seriously never want to leave the floor, or are unable to then the Mystery Dungeon will leave you be. Anyway, about the fire."

"O-oh! That's right, sorry!" I chuckled nervously and she nodded before continuing.

"Uncle Sargent found my brother when he was a baby Weedle, he was protecting me and my brother while we were in our eggs. He tried his hardest to move us away from the blaze as fast as he could but it was really hard on him since he was just barley learning how to walk himself. He was very brave." She said in admiration. I nodded in agreement. The fear that must have been going through him in that moment…I'm surprised he even was able to move let alone try and save his siblings.

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"We were born in a hole inside of a tree. Our mother was a Beedrill while our father was a Butterfree. Our mother would often sleep with us when we were still in our eggs to protect us from predators. My mother was asleep and didn't notice the fire until our father came to wake her up. They tried to get us out but there was such a panic that they couldn't move us without risking us being squashed by rabid Pokémon. Then my father did something really terrible." She paused for a moment. "He tried to put all the Pokémon asleep with Sleep Powder so we could move without risk of us being crushed. Even when he knew doing so would mean those Pokémon asleep would die for sure. Another Beedrill stopped him before he could and the two got in a fight and then-" She sniffled and her eyes started to water

"H-hey I-its okay." I said while patting her head with my leg, well, the part of it that wasn't covered in a giant spike. She sniffled as I patted her head.

"T-thanks." She cleared her throat, then continued when she had composed herself. "My mother went to go help him but by then there was an entire swarm of Beedrill. My brother hatched in that moment, and father told him to go deeper into the dungeon. So my brother did. Sometimes ending up closer to the fire, sometimes farther. But he was never truly _away _from it. It was always getting closer, and big brother was getting more and more tired. He never saw our parents again," She said sadly. "But then he met a stranger."

"Sargent." I said and she nodded.

"At first big brother thought he was trying to eat him and us. But after big brother lost to him in a battle uncle Sargent offered to help my brother carry us. With his help we were able to get very deep into the dungeon, in this floor actually." She said while looking around. "There weren't any other Pokémon on this floor, most of them had either tried to force there way towards the Gate or go into the deepest parts of the dungeon."

"You can get to the Gate from any part of the dungeon?!" I asked in surprise.

"It's only really possible in forest or desert type dungeons. Technically you could walk to the gate from here but with no markers it'd be really hard to find your way out. Not only that but its dangerous to because there are so many Pokémon in the way. It'd be easier just to clear the dungeon." She said.

"So many…!"

"What is it?" She asked after seeing my surprise.

"I just realized…the reason why we didn't fight any Pokémon on the way up here…it was because there aren't that many living in the forest anymore are there?" I asked.

"Yes…the forest regrew very quickly, the next day actually. It's thanks to it being a Mystery Dungeon. But it regrew completely anew, with different places from before. Many Pokémon choose to leave the Mystery Dungeon rather then try and find a new home here. They were scared another fire would start."

"So…do you know how many other Pokémon live here then?" I asked.

"No…we never leave this floor because we're scared we might not find it again. Only big brother ever goes out and that's to find food. Oh! But there is a group at the last floor!" She said excitedly.

"A group? Last floor?" I asked.

"Yes, the last floor is the only floor in the Dungeon that doesn't change, and when you leave it it usually takes you back to the Gate. The group that lives there is the same group of Pokémon that Sargent helped save during the fire. They apparently still haven't left that place yet…" She said softly. "To be honest…I think only us and a few others are even still living on floors beside the final one. That's why we're considered a beginners Dungeon now." She said sadly.

"Same group huh…then maybe they can help us find the bandits that attacked the town!" I said excitedly.

"Bandits?" She asked while tilting her head to the side. "There are bandits around?"

"Yeah, Sargent and I are going to stop them. Although I don't really know why he and your brother fought…" I admitted.

"Me neither. Big brother said it was a promise he made uncle Sargent make that if they ever met again they would fight. I don't believe him though." She said.

"Huh. But I still don't get why he lied about eating you guys." I said.

"Uncle Sargent doesn't ever like anyone seeing him do nice things."

"Eh?!" I asked in surprise.

"Big brother said so. He didn't even stay long enough for us to say thank you, he fed us and healed us, talked to us a bit then just left. I think Uncle Sargent is kind of shy, inside he really does care for everyone but he doesn't like showing it. Or at least that's what it seemed like. I mean, he saved a lot of Pokémon's lives and hasn't asked anything from us in return!" She said passionately.

"R-right." I said, sweetdropping. 'But…why? I wouldn't have been all freaked out about this if he would have just TOLD me he was going to heal them. Ugh, that birdbrain is so annoying for making me worry like that.'

"Shouldn't you be going to the stairs to find him now?" She asked.

"O-oh Taruos dung you're right! He's probably going to kill me!" I said in panic.

"But uncle Sargent would never do that…" She said quietly.

"…It's a figure of speech." I said.

"Speeches can have figures?" She asked. I deadpanned.

"N-never mind. I'll be seeing you around then." I said.

"H-hang on!" She said. She started to squirm in place. "Um…just wait here a moment mkay?" She asked.

"Okay?" I said. She nodded in thanks then scurried off and into the brush, returning a minute later with something around her stinger. It was a small bracelet made of flowers and leaves that were the colors of the surrounding Autumn Forest.

"Sorry."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I want you to have it. I made it a long time ago, it's my good luck charm!" She said while dipping her head and sticking her stinger at me. Almost poking my eye in the process. 'Try to be a bit more careful.' I thought with a gulp. I took the bracelet from her gently.

"Why do you want me to have this?" I asked, I was able to fit the loose bracelet all the way up my arm.

"You're going to go fight some bandits right? Well you're going to need to be really fast if you want to catch them. I made it out of some special flowers that increase your agility and evasiveness." She nuzzled the bracelet on my forearm with her nose. "I added the leaves because I thought they were pretty." She said almost shyly, her cheeks starting to blush.

"…Well thanks a ton!" I said with a smile. "Uh, I don't think I ever got your name." I said, feeling kind of bad.

"Amy the Weedle." She said.

"Well thanks Amy, I'm Marty the Joltik. I promise to bring you a gift the next time we see each other." I said. She seemed startled by this.

"Y-you're coming back?!" She asked.

"Of course. You're my friend now, I got to come visit some time." I said. Her entire face turned red in that moment and she started to shake again.

"H-hey?! What's wrong, did I say something?" I asked. She shook her head vigorously.

"N-NO!" She yelled loud enough to make me jump back in fear. "I-I just…" To my shock, her eyes started to tear up. "I've never had a friend before." She said, her voice shaking. I stared at her in stunned disbelief for a long moment.

"How couldn't-" Then it hit me. She'd never left the floor, and hardly anyone came here. The only people she ever talked to were her brothers, and I was pretty sure that'd get boring fast considering how many siblings I had to deal with. "…Alright then." I said while patting her head. "I'll be your first friend then." I said.

"…T-thank you." She sniffled. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I have to go, but I'll definitely come back to visit! No matter how many times it takes me to find this floor again!" I yelled as I bounded off.

"You promise!" She yelled back as she lifted her upper body. She waved her tiny arms as best as she could.

"I promise!" I yelled. I ran down the path and back towards the stairs.

"Where have you been!" Sargent snapped as I approached the stairs. His brow twitched in anger.

"S-sorry. I got lost!" I lied with a laugh.

"…Of course you did." He said while facepalming. "Whatever, lets just get moving." He said while heading towards the stairs.

"H-hey! Sargent…"

"What is it?" He asked.

"well…"

"Speak up." He muttered in annoyance.

"…I heard Bug Pokémon tastes a lot like apples." I said while looking at his back inquisitively. He stiffened for a second but then righted himself.

"Yes…they do. Like Oran Berries too." He said softly. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Right. Lets get going then!" I said while bounding up the steps behind him, he scoffed and stepped up with as well, and then we teleported.

…

"So this is the final floor?" I asked Sargent as we walked into the clearing. He nodded and tensed up. The final floor was a lot different from the rest of the Dungeon; a single giant dead tree was at the center of the clearing. Several large boulders were next to the tree and the surrounding area was full of likewise dead looking trees, although they were in a much smaller scale then the giant one that rained supreme over the forest. It didn't so much look like a dead tree, more like a tree in autumn that had wilted its leafs completely. In fact, said leaves were scattered across the ground, completely covering it. Every step we took we stepped on a number of leaves that crunched when we stepped on them.

"Keep on guard, they're here." He said.

"Wait, here?" I asked in surprise. "Isn't this where-" My eye was caught by something in front of the big tree. "Look! That's all of the towns stuff!" I said. Forgetting for a moment this is where all of Sargent's friends were; maybe they could help us find out where the bandits were!

"Yes." He said, we both stepped into the center, and that's when a loud shout filled the air.

"Someone's here!" A voice yelled, instantly four Beedrill rose from each corner of the clearing, there eyes locking on us.

"Back to back!" Sargent yelled instantly. I obeyed and bristled, feeling the electricity jump around on my body,

"Hey look!" "Hey look!"

I turned to look at the large stones. From behind two separate stones, two Furret appeared. Speaking in unison.

"Its Sargent!" "Its Sargent!" They both saluted, one with there right paw, one with their left. The ground began to rumble, and suddenly two blocks of earth started to lift from the ground. They were in the direction of the path we took to get in here. The pair of Crustle lifted themselves out of the ground and faced us.

"Sargent eh? Didn't think he would come." The first one, a male stated.

"Wait, you're all Sargent's friends right? We're looking for some bandits, have you seen them?" I asked. Sargent face palmed.

"Bandits! Is that what they're calling us!" The second one, a female, yelled in indignation.

"H-huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What the lady means…" Said a loud voice from behind me. I turned just in time to see a large Drapion with a white scarf wrapped around its neck step out from behind the tree. "Is that we're the 'bandits' ya'll are lookin for's." He said. I felt my throat start to dry.

"W-what?"I choked out.

"Mac…you've certainly grown from your days as a Skorupi." Sargent observed.

"Yup. I've trained'a lot since them days. To's make sure I was strong enough to beat whomever I needen to's." He said while narrowing his eyes.

"Including me." Sargent said, he closed his eyes and let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes. Even you's." He said. The entire clearing tensed as they readied for battle.

"W-wait, what's going on!" I asked in panick.

"Marty." Sargent said. I turned to look at him. "You wanted to do the 'right thing' now's your chance. Fight your hardest and if you need my help call." He said.

"B-but Sargent! Aren't they your friends?" I asked.

"I only have one friend." He said. "And they aren't her." His eyes snapped open, and then pure chaos ensued.

* * *

**An: **Don't you just love my cliff hangers XD


	4. Chapter 3: Ressei

**An: **

**Sargent: **Uh, so hello everyone…Sargent here…

**Marty: **And Marty to!

**Sargent: **Right…So to start off, the boss wants us to apologize for not updating for quite a while.

**Marty**: Yeah, a lot of stuffs been going on in his life**.**

**Sargent: **He has an important project to do, a movie or something. He's been working feverishly with his partners to try and finish the script on time and start to record it.

**Marty: **And just when he had some free time, he had to get all of his wisdom teeth pulled out. Poor guy DX He's been bedridden for a bit.

**Sargent: **And he has testing soon, a lot of stuff happening for him at once…

**Marty: **He's trying his best to finish up these chapters; he's got a lot of stuff planned for this story after all and wants to finish it.

**Sargent: **He's been trying to keep his spirits high but it's been kind of rough on him since he's been under the weather.

**Marty: **So any reviews, complements or critiques would be very appreciated! X3

**Sargent: **The boss is still trying to figure our character traits out, and while it's not the smartest thing to do while writing a story, he's trying his best to make us likable or unlikable depending on the character.

**Marty: **So tell us what you think so far! Hope to hear from you all soon! And if you don't its fine.

**Sargent: **Our boss will keep writing chapters no matter what. So until next time…

**Marty: **Have a good day all of you! Hugs and kisses!

**Sargent: **Who wants to be hugged or kissed by a bug?

**Marty: **Aw shut it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ressei

"Twineedle!" The four Beedrill converged on me at once, the one in front of me yelling out the attack while the others followed his lead.

"Agility." In a flash of a moment I was behind the lead Beedrill, my wing glowing as I struck down with a Wing Attack.

"Quick Attack!" I winced as a furry body slammed into me just as I was about to release my attack, pushing me back and away from the Beedrill as the Furret fell to the ground, his fur bristling.

"Quick Attack!" I grunted in surprise as a second attack landed on my back, just as the force of it pushed me forward one of the Beedrill lunged forward.

"X-Scissor!" He yelled while slicing at my body with the attack. I deftly took the attack, striking back at him afterwards with a simple strike with my wing. He tumbled away but quickly righted himself.

"Thunderbolt!" I winced as I heard a crack of thunder, a line of yellow flashed in the corner of my vision, but I didn't have any time to worry about Marty. Flapping once to gain altitude, I dove back down and towards the Furret, white streaks emanating from my beak as I started an Ariel Ace. The male Furret tried a Quick Attack, but I managed to dodge it by doing a barrel roll.

"Ack!" The female Furret squeaked as I tackled her into the ground. I planted my feet on her chest and raised my wing over my head, preparing to bring it down when a large rock smacked into my side and pushed me off of her.

"Smack Down!" I spun around just as another large rock was thrown in my direction.

"What did I tell you all about calling out your attacks?" I asked while slicing the large rock out of the air with a well placed Wing Attack.

"Heh, well you did it to." The Crustle said with a smirk, although I could tell he was nervous by the way he shifted his feet.

"True, but that's only to give you a fair chance." I said cockily.

"Sargent!" I glanced at Marty who was bounding up the base of a tree, two of the Beedrill in pursuit. "Underground!" He yelled. The ground under my feet burst out. I squawked in surprise as a claw clamped down on my foot.

"How's this for calling out your attacks?" The female Crustle said with a smirk. "DIG!" I gasped for air as she flung me down and against the ground, the impact causing a small shockwave of energy to exert from my body. "Combo time~!" She yelled while tossing me into the air.

"Furrets! Now!"

"Right!" "Right!" The twins came charging at me from either side before I could manage to recover. The leapt off the ground at the same time, static charging from there fists as they pulled back. They would know Thunderpunch…

"String Shot!" A small silky string wrapped around my leg and pulled me forward and straight through the twin Furrets. They awkwardly stopped their attacks and collided with each other, tumbling down to the ground with a mixture of squeaks and cries. The two fur balls tussled a bit on the ground before splitting apart. "Gotcha!" Marty yelled while pulling me towards him. I landed with a thump next to him.

"…Thanks." I said, flapping my wings while standing up.

"What do we do?" Marty asked while turning his gaze to me. "I think we could handle those Beedrill and Furret just fine," He turned back, eyes narrowed. "But there's no way we can beat those Crustle, they have the type advantage over both of us. Then there's that Drapion…he's just sitting there, watching us all fight." Marty bristled and took a step back; I don't think he meant to, it was just his natural reaction.

"So what do you want to do? Run away?" I asked.

"…I don't know…" He said.

"You wanted to come here didn't you?" I asked in a bored tone. I let my wings rest against my sides. "You're the one who said that them attacking the town wasn't right. You're the one who wanted to come do this."

"I-I know…" Marty said softly. "But how are we supposed to win?" He asked.

"If you really wanted to win, you wouldn't be asking that." I said.

"…"

"Do you want to win?" I asked.

"Yes…" He said. I nodded and flapped my wings, hopping from the ground and onto his back. "E-eh?" He said breathlessly as I squished the air out of him.

"Trust me." I said, smiling down at him. I grabbed his sides with my claws and took off into the air.

"I-It's high up here!" He yelled. He wriggled in my grip.

"Calm down." I said.

"The Beedrill! They're coming!" He yelled in panic.

"I know, don't worry. I won't drop you." I said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting the flapping of my wings fall in rhythm with my heartbeat.

"They're getting closer!" Marty yelled. I ignored him and continued to concentrate. Normally this wouldn't take up that much energy but since I had a passenger, I had to be careful I didn't accidently drop him. "Sargent!" He yelled.

"Whirlwind." Just like that, with a single beat of my wings, I evened the playing field. A large tornado surrounded the group of Pokémon, taking the Beedrill and sucking them into the large swirl along with the Crustle's earth layered shells. The Furret were flung against a rock and a tree respectively. Knocking one out while the other got up dizzily to its feet. It might have been quite sadistic of me, but I couldn't help but laugh when I heard Marty scream out in surprise at the sudden large breeze. It was a short lived laugh however.

"Hyper Beam!" I saw a large orange flash from the corner of my eye.

"Shit!" I yelped in pain as the attack clipped my wing, sending me into a spiral towards the ground. The wind tunnel caused by my own Whirlwind yanked Marty from my grip.

"Ahhhhh! Sargent!" He screamed as the sharp winds and debris bombarded him, cutting into him.

"Hang on!" I yelled, flipping in the air and diving towards him. "I got you!" I yelled while reaching out to grab him. Only to see the face of a Drapion burst through the blur of wind.

"Ice Fang." He said, frost foaming from its mouth. 'Damn!' I reached out with my talons and grabbed Marty. I hugged him close to my body and flipped around, placing my back to the Drapion. I screamed in pain as his fangs dug into me, his mouth shook back and forth, his jagged teeth cutting deeper into my body.

"S-Sargent!" Marty yelled in shock. I gritted my beak against the pain, a single eye close in pain as the Drapion flung me away. I took the full force of the impact, cushioning Marty as I hit the ground. "Sargent!" He yelped while climbing off of me.

"I'm fine…" I panted while struggling up to me feet.

"No your not! You're _bleeding_!" Marty yelled. My eyes widened as I saw a faint glow from behind the wind tunnel, now that the Drapion was at its center I couldn't see him. But I didn't have to too know what that glow meant. I moved in front of Marty just as the Drapion yelled out its Hyper Beam. Piercing the wind tunnel and causing the air to dissipate. I gasped as the attack landed on my back full force, driving me to my wings and knees as the pain brought tears to my eyes.

"Damn…" I muttered softly. "You really…have grown up…"

* * *

"S-Sargent." I whimpered. Smoke drifted from his body and blood was still spilling from the bite on his back, frost was imbedded in the corners of the large gashes. He looked like he could barley even stay conscious

"Guess tis is it. To thinks I could actually beat ya's." The Drapion said with a chuckle. I nudged Sargent with my head.

"S-Sargent, we have to get out of here. Come on, I'll cover you." I said while bounding forward, placing myself between the Drapion and him. Static sparked across my fur as I prepared a Thunderbolt. It probably wouldn't do that much damage but I had to protect Sarget. He jumped in front of both those attacks to protect me…I had to protect him now.

"Do you think you's can stop me little one? You's don't have a single attack that can hurt me, but I have plenty that can hurt you's." He said. I bristled, half out of determination, half out of fear. I never felt so useless in my life. Well, except for that one time when my older brothers used me as a volleyball…Focus! How are we supposed to get out of this!

"I-I won't let you hurt Sargent anymore! I'll beat you!" I yelled, but…why did my words sound so small?

"Heh…well said." I heard Sargent say from behind me.

"Eh?" I asked while turning to look at him, he had stood onto his feet! "H-how are you standing!" I yelled in shock. The Drapion behind me simply laughed.

"I should'av known you's wouldn't be taken out that easily." He said.

"W-wha!" I yelled. "Sargent, you can't fight anymore! You're hurt!" He rolled his shoulder and turned his head to stare directly at the Drapion. His eyes narrowed and there was a smirk on his face, even though there was a wound bleeding above his eye.

"Hurt? Please, I've suffered worse then this little scratch." He said while dabbing at the cut with his wing.

"I'm not talking about the one on your face moron! I'm talking about the one on your back!"

"So was I." He said. That baffled me to the point where I couldn't even speak for a good couple seconds.

"You've had _worse _then that!"

"Yes." He replied simply before stepping past me. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fight to finish." He said.

"Will you's be going all out?" The Drapion asked almost sounding hopeful…

"No. Just enough to beat you." He said…WHAT?!

"Of course…well, come on then!" The Drapion roared. He charged forward, his steps rocking the ground as a menacing black aura started to resonate from his jaws. Sargent nodded and pushed off of the ground, running rather then flying with his wings extended behind him.

"BITE!" The Drapion yelled while chomping down at Sargent. Sargent side stepped the attack with such speed and fluidness that it almost seemed like he'd teleported out of the way. He leapt up at the Drapion, his wing glowing as he struck at him with a uppercut. The Drapions head snapped back, and Sargent took the opportunity to flap his wings and flip in the air, his legs glowing with the same passion as his wings. His right leg smashed into the Drapions chin and once he completed his flip his left foot clamped down onto the Drapions head. He hit him with five quick slashes off of his wings before rolling forward and down the Drapions neck. He spun around and slashed at his back with his wings. Then delivered a spin kick to his lower body. He pushed off of there and flipped over the Drapions stinger.

The Drapion roared and twisted around, trying to bite down on Sargent with another Ice Fang. Sargent disappeared in a blur of movement. Seconds later he reappeared behind the Drapion. His wings tucked into his sides as he started walking towards the giant leafless tree. Several slashes of bright white light suddenly appeared on the Drapions body, crossing over each other before eventually fading. The Drapions body quivered for a bit before collapsing to the ground. If I had a jaw, it would have hit the floor.

"I-I-I-I"

"Am I correct in assuming that the rest of the stuff you stole from the town is inside the tree?" Sargent asked, yawning into his wing.

"Ya…it was the only place we could fit it all into..." The Drapion said, almost sounded like a child that just got caught doing something bad.

"How did you…how are you this strong?" I asked Sargent.

"I told you. I train in places you wouldn't last in for even a moment." Sargent said while stopping in front of the tree.

"But if you're this strong…"

"How did you beat me?" He asked. I nodded slowly. He shrugged. "Rough day I suppose. Hey do me a favor would you? Get all this stuff ready to go. I'm going to go take a nap."

"Eh!?"

* * *

**An: Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in a while. My minions-**

**Sargent: **We are not minions!

**Anyway, they explained why I've been gone. I'll admit that this isn't the best chapter I've ever written and I probably could have done better. But you see, I wanted to get at least one chapter out before finals started. Now I think I have to explain some stuff…**

**First of all, Sargent being this strong in the battle, no it's NOT an asspull. I fully intended Sargent to be this strong from the very beginning, this is the first time he's actually showcased his power. In fact, he would be so overpowered in the Mystery Dungeon games, or even in regular Pokémon games for that matter, that he would make the beginning levels and even midgame levels laughably easy. So the question here isn't why Sargent is this strong, rather the question is, if he's this strong why doesn't he just one-hit KO things from the get go? Why does he put up with Marty if he can take him out no problem, even if Marty has the type advantage? I'll let you think on that.**

**Second, I'm sure you've noticed by now that I've never stated Sargent's breed. Only that he's male. There's a reason for this. Like in the Mystery Dungeon games you get to choose what Pokémon you play as by answering questions. And while I can't do replicate that, I'm leaving Sargent a blank slate so you can impute whatever Flying type Pokémon you like the most. Of course this is only regular Flying types. And I do have a set breed for Sargent, only I won't be revealing it for a very long time. The breed's that you can choose Sargent to be are; Pidgey Spearow Hoothoot Natu Taillow Wingull Swablu Starly Murkrow Pidove Ducklett Rufflet and Vullaby.**

**Of course some of these flying types obviously aren't Sargents breed considering some of his attack as well as descriptions but you can pick whomever you want to be Sargents breed from these Pokémon. If you want you can even try guessing what breed Sargent really is if you like. You know what, I'll make it a contest. If you manage to guess right, I'll P.M you and tell you. The prize will be me letting you choose what Pokémon will be the fourth member of the team (I'll explain more in the P.M). But! You can't tell anyone about it, it's a secret! So if you win, hush hush okay! X3 See you all next time! **


	5. Chapter 4: Yoha

Chapter 4: Yoha

It came to my attention, no, my _painful _attention, no _agonizing, _no not agonizing… I couldn't even describe it, all I knew that it really freaken HURT! What hurt so bad you ask? The fact…that I was… the only sane Pokémon here at the moment…

"Son of a Bulbasaur!" Marty yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hey now, no need for such language." Bernie, the male Crustle said.

"But this is so awesome!" Marty yelled.

"Says you! You all are heavy!" Lila, the Female Crustle complained.

"Funny coming from yous, I'm the one with most of the weight here!" Mac complained.

"Ouch! What where you put that!" Dede the Beedrill yelped. To save you the pain, they're all named like that. The oldest Beedrill is Dede, the second oldest Bebe, the third youngest Cece, except the youngest…

"What you takin about Willis?! My stinger is NOT anywhere NEAR there!" Cece said. She harrumphed loudly.

"B-but!" Willis said nervously. She suddenly squeaked in alarm. "B-bebe! Stop that you pervert!"

"Hehe, sorry, couldn't resist." Bebe said, a creepy twinkle in his eyes.

…Don't ask me who decided to name them. Let's just say they have the brain the size of Marty's.

"Higher!" "Higher!" The twins, Maple and George said in unison. They strained there little arms upwards.

"W-wow! I can see my house from here!" Marty yelled.

"Really?" Mac asked.

"No. I just always wanted to say that." Marty said with a cheeky smile. I sighed and facepalmed. Slowly, careful not to mess up the bandages on my wounds, I walked forward. Stopping next to Mac. They were all in a literal Pokémon pyramid. And a pretty crappy one at that. Mac held up Bernie and Lila, who in turn held up Dede Bebe Cece and Willis using their shells, the four Beedrill held up the two Furret, and the Furret held up Marty. They were a giant leaning Pokemon tower that would fall any second.

"Hey Sargent. Want to join us?" Mac asked. I stared at him blankly. Then slashed at his feet with a Wing Attack.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Was there collective scream as Mac's legs gave out and they all fell into one giant pile of Pokémon. Their screams tickled my soul.

"Owowowowow!" Marty complained as he pushed Maple off of him. "What was that for?!" He complained. The others protested with him.

"Because, you were all being idiots. I won't stand for idiocy in my work force. Now get to work!" I yelled.

"Jeez." George sniffled. His sister who usually echoed him was currently stuck headfirst in Lila's shell. "You are such a taskmaster Sargent!" He complained.

"You lost, you have to take the stuff back. Stop stalling and get to work!" I snapped.

"But why do _**I **_have to work?" Marty complained.

"Because discriminating against Pokémon for whatever reason is bad." I said.

"Then why do YOU get to not do anything?!" He complained.

"Because I'm injured." I said. "You wouldn't force an injured Pokémon to work would you?" I asked innocently. Marty opened his mouth in protest, then closed it.

"Cheater…" He said while turning away. I smirked at him.

"Back to work! Chop chop!" I yelled. Grudgingly, they all stopped their playing and started to pack up.

These Pokémon on the lowest floor, many thought of them as bandits. But they really were just kids, even Mac. Well, in his case he was more of a big kid. That's not the point though. Just because a Pokémon's evolved doesn't mean they're any older. Usually when a Pokémon evolves though, it signals they're old enough to handle their stronger forms. There's two ways a Pokémon can evolve. One is to use a Evolution Stone, which requires you to level up and even then, sometimes you need an item.

The other way is to fill out certain conditions; the conditions vary from species to species. For example, a very loyal breed of Pokémon such as Growlithe can evolve in an instant, no leveling required, if they feel the Pokémon or human they are most loyal to is in serious life threatening danger. Other Pokémon, such as my type can't evolve until they eat a certain type of Pokémon. In my case I would need to eat a lot of Bug Pokémon. Or an Electric type Pokémon. But then it gets even _More _confusing. While each species has a 'generic' requirement they need to complete, each individual Pokémon also has a 'personal' requirement they must complete. The problem with that one is nobody knows what they're own personal requirement is until they evolve. Traditionally this is how Pokémon would know they were mature enough to evolve.

Even Pokémon that need an item such as Eevee could evolve naturally. Yes, naturally. Even though they have multiple evolution paths most have a set evolution that they're personality or at least experiences are most related to. For example, an Eevee that's been afraid of fire all his life, would evolve into a Flareon once it gets over its fear of fire. Of course this process takes longer, heck even YEARS to complete. Which is why most Pokémon try to evolve through the Evolution Stones.

Don't confuse the stones like the Fire Stone with these stones. The Evolution Stones are much bigger then those ones. Some Pokémon think the smaller stones are broken off from the larger Evolution Stones. Other Pokémon think they aren't even stones, but some sort of organism, and that if you plant a stone in the ground it will eventually grow into a giant Evolution Stone. Pokémon trying out this theory have met very little success however. Mainly because random Pokémon exploring dungeons tend to pick them up the next day, giving the stones very little time to 'grow'. I doubt this theory though, since when do rocks grow? Besides Geodude that is.

Anyway, most likely Mac evolved by visiting one of the Evolution Stones. Which kind of had me miffed, seeing as I was _older _and I still hadn't evolved. I can't use an Evolution Stone thanks to a…unique situation. Then there's the fact I still haven't completed my -

"Hey Sargent!" Marty yelled, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Stop rambling in that your head of yours! Nobody cares what you have to say!" He yelled.

"But I'm not saying anything."

"Not to us." Marty pointed out.

"…Did I ever mention how crazy and weird you are? And that I want to shove you down a toilet? Really badly?"

"Yes. But I still don't know what a toilet is." Marty said in wonder. If he found out what it was, he definitely wouldn't be in wonder.

"Just shut it and get to work!" I snapped.

"But we're all ready." Mac said. I jumped slightly and turned to see everyone already heading down the path. "We sent Marty back to wake yous up from your day dreaming since yous were ignoring us."

"I wasn't day dreaming. I was just…thinking. To myself. About stuff I already know." I reasoned.

"Uh-huh, whatever that means." Marty said while trotting past me.

"I'm going to eat you."

"Bite me."

…

There was a mixed reaction once we got back to New Leaf. Many were happy we were back alright and that we got the their stuff back. (Especially Asami. That is until she saw my wounds and slapped me.) But they were also very quiet and distant. Mac and the others stood at the front of town awkwardly. They dropped their packs down and after a long moment started to walk away.

"Oi!" The old Aggron yelled. "Where do you think you're going you bunch of punks!" He yelled after them. Mac stopped and turned around.

"Grandfather, stop it." His grandson pleaded.

"M-Mac, let's just leave." Wilson said. He shook his head.

"Nope. If this town still has some beef with me then I'll listen. The rest of you should goes though." He said. They stubbornly refused to. Marty looked back and forth between the Aggron and Mac. They both tensed, preparing to spring at each other if either attacked.

"You come in here after all these years, steal from us, and expect to leave just like that?!" Aggron yelled. "You'll probably just come back again later once Sargent is gone." He growled. Some of the townsfolk started to nod in agreement.

"So maybe we's will." Mac said. The Pokémon in the clearing flinched at his bluntness. "But we wouldn't have to's if you would have just helped us-"

"Oh here we go with _this _crap again!" Aggron yelled.

"S-Sargent, at this rate things might get really violent. We should stop them-"

"No." I silenced Marty.

"What? But why!" He asked. Asami's grip on my wing tightened.

"Because we should have never got involved in the first place. Let me ask you something, after the fight you got along just fine with them right?" I asked. Marty nodded slowly. "Before that you wanted nothing more then to punish them. But now that you've gotten to know Mac and the others…haven't you wondered even once why they did what they did?"

"…"

"They don't seem like the kind of Pokémon that would steal, now would they?" I asked.

"…No…they don't."

"That's because there's a _reason. _A good one at that, but you never considered that did you?" I said, my tone growing slightly angry.

"Sargent." Asami said soothingly.

"It's not OUR fault you're damn forest burnt down! Why don't you just get that through your thick skull of yours!" Aggron yelled, drawing our attention.

"It may not be. But yous could have helped us! Yous could have helped all the Pokémon that were running for their lives, the Pokémon that needed a place to stay, the Pokémon that lost their parents, the Pokémon that weren't even old enough to FEED THEMSELVES!" Mac roared, his face pulled into a snarl. "The only Pokémon kind enough to help them, to help US, was Mama Kanghaskhan!"

"Oh and look how _that_ turned out!" Aggron yelled while taking a threatening step forward. "She acted as your own mother and you STOLE from her!"

"Does it look like we's had a choice?!" Mac snapped.

"Yeah! You had the choice to go die!"

"Grandfather!" His grandson protested. By then however Mac and his gang had lined up, snarling and spitting as they prepared to fight. The Aggron roared and Pokémon from the village started to come to his side. The Kecleon, Leavanny, Swadloons, Dusknoir and some other smaller Pokémon joined him.

"S-Sargent!" Asami cried out in panic.

"Hey that's enough-" They didn't hear my voice, they were already charging at each other.

"**ROAR!"**

I gasped and grabbed hold of Asami to stop her from flying off, Marty could barley keep his hold on my body himself. The other Pokémon either stopped in place or in the case of the smaller ones were flung away like pieces of paper. A large dust cloud filled the air, eventually settling and revealing a very angry looking Kangaskhan standing in between the two groups.

"Mama!" Asami cried out. She let go of my arm and rushed to her, giggling to herself as she flung herself into Mama Kangaskhan's arms.

"My little dumpling!" Mama Kangaskhan said happily, forgetting her earlier anger for just a moment as she hugged Asami close to her, then dropped her into the pouch in her stomach. Long ago Mama Kangaskhan lost her baby to sickness. She's taken a vow since then to take care of any young Pokémon she happened to stumble upon. Asami and I happened to be the first ones.

"Hello Mama." I said as I walked slowly to her.

"Sargy-po! You visited!" She said while sweeping me into her arms and hugging me. Nearly crushing the breath out of me.

"Ma-ma! Cut it out!" I choked out.

"Sargy-po?" Marty asked with a snicker. Mama Kangaskhan tried to put me in her pouch alongside Asami but I quickly slipped out of her grip.

"Mama, cut it out! I'm to old for that now!" I complained while smoothing down my feathers.

"Oh stop it sweetie, you're never to old to be mama's little boy." She said while pinching my cheek.

"Mama! Cut it out! You're embarrassing me!" I complained. Marty has fallen into a long bout of laughter. After she finally stopped dotting over me she looked back up and glanced to both sides. Mac and the others had their heads hung low, it was clear that they wanted to say hello to her, but were too ashamed.

"What happened here? I leave for a few days and you all are already at each others throats?" She asked while huffing at the Aggron.

"Lady Kangaskhan, these punks-"

"They are not punks, they are children. Get that through your thick skull Aggron." She scolded, the Aggron, who was a _generation older_, cringed in fear.

"Well, you see mama." I briefly explained the situation to her.

"I see." She said with a solemn nod.

"As I was saying, these punks-"

"**CHILDREN!" **She barked, everyone cringed at her loud roar.

"With all do respect Lady Kangaskhan…" Leavanny said while rubbing her hands together nervously. "They did attack the town…they are not children anymore." Mama scoffed.

"Of course they are."

"You are blinded by your own bias." Aggron said. She rolled her eyes

"Did you not do some stupid things as a child Aggron?" She asked. His eyes widened slightly. "I seem to recall you almost destroyed the whole town once while practicing how to use Earthquake." She said.

"That's different!"

"No it isn't. When you're young you do reckless things, of course…" Mama shook her head and sighed. "They do need to be punished." Mama turned around and headed towards her children, Asami quickly disappeared into the depths of Mama's pouch.

"Before I release my wrath as a mother on you troublemakers. Just what were you hoping to accomplish by stealing from everyone? You even attacking your own sister and brother. What was so important?" She asked.

"…" Mac didn't answer.

"You won't tell me?" She asked.

"We's…we's…" Mac trailed off weekly.

"It's the Pokémon in the forest!" Wilson, the quietest of them yelled out suddenly. "I-it's really hard for a lot of them to live t-there. Since all the Pokémon left, the ecosystem's been all messed up and the Pokémon that stayed behind are starving. W-we just wanted to help!" She cried out, her voice breaking. She buzzed softly and fell to her knees. "Mama…you always took care of us, but in our hearts the forest is our home…to see and know our real parents lived and died there, that Pokémon are suffering because nobody wants to help them…I can't stand it! None of us can!" She yelled. The others had visible reactions. Tears started to trail down Mac's face, the twins were sobbing in unison, Lila and Bernie were starting to get teary-eyed and Wilsons fellow Beedrill buzzed around her protectively, trying to comfort her as she broke down.

"It's our home." Bernie said. "We have to protect it…even if it means doing things we aren't proud of…"

"We couldn't stand seeing suffering Pokémon anymore…" Lila continued.

"Right, cause if nobody else would protect them. Then we promised we would." Maple said in place of her brother, who seemed to choked up to speak at the moment.

"We never wanted to hurt Asami or Sargent…we care for them like sibling but…"

"We's had no choice." Mac finished. There was a long awkward silence. The Pokémon of the village had quieted down and were now either staring in complete shock or looking away with ashamed looks on their faces.

"Of course you had a choice." Mama Kangaskhan said. Asami peeked out from the top of the pouch. "You didn't have to attack the village, you could have asked for help. Asami and I would have helped, as well as anyone else in the town that you told. The Pokémon here aren't bad-"

"How can you say that after all theys did!" Mac suddenly yelled, never looking up to look into her eyes. "A-all they had to do was let the Pokémon that ran away from the fire stay in town for a few days. If theys had then things wouldn't be soes messed up!" He yelled.

"If we had then nobody would have survived…" Kecleon said softly. At this Mac turned around and started to walk away. The others followed after him.

"H-Hold it!" Aggron yelled. Mac stopped and glanced back. Aggron gritted his teeth. "I have a whole basket of apples behind the bank. You can take those…"

"!"

"It's true we didn't help you, no matter how you look at it, it was a selfish choice." Aggron admitted. "I know there's no way I can repay you and the Pokémon in the forest for what happened, it's because of the dungeon that we're such a prosperous town in the first place. Yet we never shared our prosperity with you, even when you were suffering…it isn't enough, but at least it'll help." He said. The other Pokémon nodded in agreement and left, bringing back food and Poké as well as other items.

"I…" Mac's voice caught in his throat. "Thank yous…so much…" He wailed suddenly and broke down, Mama Kangaskhan hugged him close to her chest.

"There there...everything's going to be just fine..."

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Asami asked. Sargent shook his head and smiled at her.

"I have to go. I'm heading towards Treasure Town though, I'll get you a present when we get there." He said. Asami squealed happily.

"Really?!" She asked while clapping her stubs together.

"Really." Sargent said with a nod. Asami squealed again and hugged him tightly.

"What, I don't get a hug?" I asked. Sargent rolled his eyes as Asami picked me off of his shoulder. She held me close to her face and nuzzled me with her cheek.

"You stay safe to okay Marty? And make sure to look after Sargent, he can get a bit reckless at times." She said.

"Hey." Sargent complained.

"I'll make sure to watch his back. You just wait, we'll be the greatest team you've ever seen!" I said with a grin, I winked at her and she giggled.

"Well aren't you the hyper one." Mama Kangaskhan (yes Mama is her first name, it surprised me to) said with a happy grin. "Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to everyone?" She asked Sargent.

"I'm sure, they need to focus on taking care of the Pokemon in the dungeon right now."He said.

"Okay. Take care of yourselves." She said as Asami placed me back down on Sargent's shoulder. Sargent nodded.

"I'll visit soon Mama, I promise. Take care of the others for me." He said as he bounded off.

"I will!" Mama cried out.

"Stay safe!" Asami yelled.

"I know I know! Cut it out all ready!" Sargent said with a laugh. In that moment, he was the happiest I had ever seen him. And quiet possibly the happiest I would see him for some time.

…

"I thought we were going to Treasure Town?!" I complained. I was SUPER excited to go there. The Wigglytuff Guild was there and I was ready to get some autographs! And then Sargent had to mess everything up…

"We have to take a detour. The road was blocked." He said.

"JUST FLY OVER THE DAMN LOG!" I complained.

"Nope can't do that." He said.

"Why not?!" I asked.

"I don't know the move 'Fly', if I flew to Treasure Town I would be cheating." He stated. "And I would get a fine."

"What the hell?!"

"Blame the rules, not me." He said, suddenly stopping between two mossy rocks. His brow rose. After getting over my initial anger and complaining over capitalism I asked,

"What is it?"

"This is a Gate. We're about to enter a dungeon. This is the only way to Treasure Town for us."

"Just great…" I muttered as I jumped off his shoulder. "What's it called?"

"Aqua Plains." He stated. "Another low level dungeon, and you should have an advantage here. Just…don't go falling in the water and drowning."

"Do you have ANY faith in me?"

"No."

"Ouch…" I muttered, and then we entered the dungeon.

* * *

**An: Sorry for the long wait! Finals were kicking my butt and I've really stressed lately. But I was finally able to finish this chapter! (even though it was shorter then I originally thought it would be.) In the next chapter, or the chapter after it, we'll be meeting our third member of the team! Which reminds me. I'd like to thank**_ Something dictionary related _**for giving me my first review, thank you for the support! X3 Now, is he right? Is he wrong? Did he guess what Sargent breed was correctly? Who know's, cause I ain't telling~ If he IS wrong though you still have the chance of picking the fourth member of the team! Of course he could be right as well but that would ruin the surprise! So for everyone reading this story, review and take your guess! I'd love to hear your complements or critiques on the story~**

**Also, Gearhead96 has a Tumblr! I'll be using it to give updates on how my work on the story is going as well as to post random misc photos or images relating to the story in some way (characters, locations exc) check out my profile, i have a link there. Hope to see you all soon in the next chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Shadowed Sky's! See you then!~**

**-Gearhead96 out**


	6. Chapter 5: Otamajakushi

Chapter 5: Otamajakushi.

Let me just say this right now, I like the water, I really do. Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't born a fish or something. But I definitely don't like it enough to have to dunk my head in it every few minutes because of all the stuff that kept falling out of my bag. It was all Asami's fault, she packed a bunch of extra stuff that I didn't need. Like a tooth brush (yes we have those, we're not COMPLETLEY barbaric I'll have you know) the thing was…I don't have any teeth. So just what the hell was I suppose to use it for? Scrub my beak? I don't know, she's a strange girl. She doesn't have teeth either (unless she's been hiding them from me…) so I don't even know how, or why she _has _a toothbrush. I was tempted several times to let the little piece of wood with white fur (honestly half the time it looks like a Pokémon that fell in the water and drowned.) to just float away. But I kept grabbing it, it was a gift from Asami, and while it might have been a _redundant _gift, it was still a gift.

Anyway, by the time we reached the fourth floor my feathers were soaked with water and I could hardly stop myself from shivering for more then a few minutes. The Aqua Planes was a strange and very hard place to describe. Let me see, the easiest way would be to imagine a great plain of green grass, nice and big with only a few tree's, and then to dump a swamp on top of it. Believe me, this place looked HARDLY like any swamp you would normally see outside of dungeon's, normal swamps were gross and dirty and _Arceus knows_ what lives in them. Well, besides Lotads. They were pretty alright, but I never quite understood why they liked swamps. In fact, the only thing they like more then swamps is some sort of cuisine called 'Mexican'. If rumors are to be believed, the country this cuisine was made from is the Lotad's original birthplace. That is until they migrated once the country was taken over by humans, then again this is only a rumor. Kind of like the rumor that Diddo's are apparently related to the mystery Pokémon Mew. Which has many Diddo offended; they aren't the same shade of pink so it pisses them off when Pokémon and people compare them (or so they say).

I'm getting off topic again, blame the water. It gets kind of hard to focus when I'm wet. Anyway, the water was crystal clear, CRYSTAL. In fact, crystal isn't even the word for it. It was WAY clearer then crystal. It was kind of water that made it look like you were melting into it. The grass underfoot was strange as well. Even though it was fully submerged, it didn't feel gross and clingy. It felt like normal grass, just a bit wet and cold. Mystery Dungeons will never cease to amaze me.

"Isn't this fun Sargent?" Marty asked. He giggled as he swam around me in a circle, doggy pattling the whole time. His stupidity also will never cease to amaze me. He had once again grown upon entering the dungeon, on one hand that was a good thing since I didn't have to carry him. On the other hand whenever he tried to fight using an electric type move (which were the only ones he'd ever USE) he would shock the enemy AND me. Heck, even when he was surprised or angry he would accidentally charge up the water. So I made it a point to not argue with him till we got to dry land. I'd like not to think about all those poor Magikarp…I wouldn't be that surprised if they charged us for mass murder or something when we get out of here. (Although they sort of deserved being shocked for constantly splashing water on us, it got kind of annoying) then there was the Gyarados pack we pissed off…I TOLD Marty to not touch that rock…Gyarados are very protective of there rocks. Don't ask me WHY, they just are. Hey, as long as they don't ask my about my hobbies I won't question there's.

"Uh-huh, yeah, very fun." I said dryly. The stairs were just within sight now.

"We should come here again!"

"Sure whatever."

" I wonder if there will be land on the next floor."

"Sure whatever."

"…Are you even listening to me?"

"Sure whatever."

"I'm going to shock you."

"Sure whatever-ACK!"

…

Thankfully there was land on the next floor. NICE-DRY-LAND. There was still water yeah, but at least we didn't have to always walk through it. There was something strange about the floor though. In the past four floors we had encountered some Pokémon, most we had to fight obviously. But there were none on this floor. Don't get me wrong, I was GLAD that we could rest for a little bit. But at the same time it got me thinking, there had to be a reason as to why there were none here. I don't think I was going to like that reason once I found it.

"Something _bugging you_ Sargy-po?"

"I'm going to eat you for that lame pun." Marty rolled his eyes. "And stop calling me Sargy-po water flea."

"What-ever. You big grump." He said. He paused and turned around. "Do you hear that?" He asked. I shook my head.

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"I don't know…it sounded like someone was crying." Marty said as he bounded towards a nearby bush. I followed, and to my surprise he was right. There did seem to be a sobbing coming from behind it.

"Hello?" Marty asked. The sobbing briefly stopped. "Is anyone there-

"A-Aqua Jet!"

* * *

"OW!" I yelped as a round head pounded into mine. Whatever it was, it echoed my pain and we tumbled over each other into a heap. I gasped as it squashed me and then bounced off, it landed with a loud 'omph'. That freaken hurt! D'X

"That certainly wasn't an Aqua Jet." Sargent mused from behind me.

"I think your sort of missing the point here!" I grumbled as I sat up. A small stream of water suddenly hit my face. Sargent laughed, the jerk. I turned to the offender.

"What the heck-"

"A-Aqua Jet!"

"OW!" I yelped, it squeaked in pain again and we both fell. "Cut it out!" I snapped.

"A-Aqua-"

"I said CUT IT OUT!" I snapped, turning to the Pokémon that was attacking me. I froze in place at what I saw. Sitting in front of me, trembling in fear and hardly looking like a threat at all, was a small Poliwag. "Eh?"

"-J-Jet!"

"OH COME ON!"

…

"S-so you're not going to hurt me?" She asked. There was a bump on both of our heads thanks to all the 'Aqua Jetting' she had been doing. I tried to stop the whimpers of pain from leaving my throat; neither of us could stop the tears though…

"Nope." Sargent said. "Just passing through."

"O-oh…" She said quietly.

"Why are you out here all by yourself anyway? Shouldn't you be with your family?" Sargent asked.

"I-I can't! They were all captured by these mean Pokemon…" She trailed off and started to sniffle.

"Captured?

"Y-yes…you see my family has been rivals with a Graveler gang. They live in the mountains and often try to invade out territory to claim it. Usually we beat them no problem!" She said, getting excited for just a moment. "But then this strange Pokémon showed up. It looks sort of like a squirrel just white."

"A Pachirisu." Sargent said. "It's an electric type, no wonder your family was defeated." She nodded her head, er, body. Considering they were the same thing…

"Y-yeah, a Pachi-thingy. He was wearing a eye patch to! Like a pirate! Argh!" She snarled up at Sargent while closing one eye for emphasis. (if she had hands I half expected she would have made a hook as well)

"I guess it could be called a _Patch_irisu then." My attempt at amusement earned me a karate chop to the head. It made her laugh though; she had a cute girly little laugh. It sort of reminded me of my sisters…

"Moving on." Sargent said. "How long ago did they attack?" He asked.

"This morning-" She paused. "A-and I'm not alone because I ran away or anything! I'm WAY to strong! Normally they wouldn't stand a chance against me, t-they just separated me from everyone. That's it!" She said, in a not very convincing way. "It's cause the only way they can beat me is with numbers, otherwise I'd kick there butts-" Huh, her stutter suddenly disappeared…

"Just what I need." Sargent said while face palming. "Another one."

"Eh?" We asked in unison. I coughed as a green mist suddenly started to surround us. "W-what the hell is this stuff!"

"Calm down." Poliwag said with a giggle. "This is normal. See those leaves on the ground? When they get wet they make this green mists. It smells like mint don't you think?" She asked.

"Yeah a little…" I admitted.

"So you're stuck out here all alone and your family has been captured." Sargent interrupted. She nodded glumly.

" Even someone as awesome as me can't take them all on by myself…"

"I'll take care of it." Sargent said.

"Eh?!" She screeched in indignation. "Even _**I **_couldn't take them on and you think _**YOU **_can? Are you making fun of me!?"

"Nope! We're just that badass!" I said with a grin.

"You're staying behind to." Sargent said dryly.

"E-eh?! Why!" I yelled in a voice VERY similar to Poliwags. I spun around to face him.

"Because you're duel weak to rock types, and you wouldn't have an effect against Pachirisu."

"But you're weak to BOTH of them!" I complained.

"Yeah! What makes you think you can take them on by yourself?! This isn't a joke!" Poliwag snapped.

"Type doesn't matter if you're stronger then them. That's why they beat you right?" He asked her.

"T-they didn't beat me!" She cried.

"Oh that's right, you ran away."

"I-I didn't run away!" She yelled while jumping up and down. "I-I just fell down a hill okay! I wasn't running!" She looked like she was about to throw a temper tantrum. Which I really wouldn't have been surprised by if she did. Sargent scoffed and glared at her, it immediately calmed her down, or scared her. It honestly scared me when he did that 'back off' glare to; he only ever did it when someone REALLY stared to annoy him. But it was an intense glare I'll tell you that. I even saw him scare the crud out of a Ursaring when it tried to eat him this one time just by glaring at it…*shiver*

"You are both, staying here." He said, in an almost parental voice. "Neither of you are at an appropriate level to face multiple enemies, let alone ones you are weak to."

"But Sargent…"

"No buts. You're both kids."

"S-so are you!" Poliwag pointed out with a shaky voice.

"No, I'm older then you. I might not be an adult, but I'm _most definitely _older then you. So it's my responsibility to take care of the both of you." He said. I frowned at what he said.

"_Responsibility? _I've been traveling with you because I want to. Not because I need a guard." I said.

"Even so, since you're traveling with me its my responsibility to protect you. That's how a flock works."

"Flock?" I asked in confusion. He just shook his head.

"Never mind that. Just _stay here. _If I find out your following me, I'll eat you." He warned, then walked off.

* * *

I always knew I'd be part of an exploration team. I was just that awesome. I knew, always knew, they'd just come BEGGING to me in droves when they saw my true power! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating a _teensy _bit. But I'm sure I'd be a part of an exploration team. I always wanted to explore the world outside of the little mystery dungeon we lived in. My exploration team, we'd be comrades in arms, the bunch of us! Nobody would dare oppose us, we would be completely indestructible! Or at least…in my mind I saw that happening. I never thought I'd end up tagging along with the band of misfits known as 'The Lost Ones' HA! What a name…good luck with recruiting.

"A-are you sure we should be following him?" I asked, hating myself for stuttering. Hero's didn't stutter damn it!

"You stuttered." The bug immediately pointed out with a chuckle.

"N-no I didn't!" I denied.

"You just did it again~"

"S-shut it sparky!"

"Hey! That's racist! Just cause I'm an electric type…"

"W-whatever, didn't he say he would eat us if he found out we were following him?" I asked.

"Ahh he wouldn't really eat us. Slap us in the face? **MOST DEFFINETLY. ** But he wouldn't really eat us." He said.

"I-I guess…well, I guess we should keep going then huh Sparky?" I asked.

"My name isn't Sparky! Stop being racist!" He fumed, the fur on his body starting to rise up in anger, small volts of electricity jumped all over his body. "My names, Marty. Marty Joltik." He said.

"O-oh, okay Sparky…" Marty hit his head against a tree.

"So what's your name?" He asked as we continued to follow the footprints that jerk left behind.

"Sophie. Sophie Poliwag." I said.

"Sophie huh?" Marty asked. "That's a pretty name." He said.

"T-thank you…" I said awkwardly. 'Is he _flirting_ with me?!'

"Of course not, why would you assume that?" Marty asked, his brow wrinkled in confusion. I blinked at him in surprise. I stopped in my tracks.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked while stopping also and turning to look at me. I walked up to him till I was leaning over him. He looked up at me with confused eyes.

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked.

"W-what?"

"You read my mind just now, didn't you?" I asked. "You really shouldn't do that, it's an invasion of privacy!" I scolded. "I mean, who just goes around reading mon's minds?! That's creepy! Not to mention you get to cheat on math tests…"

"What are you talking about? Math tests?" He asked. "What the hell are those? Anyway, I didn't read your mind. You said it out loud.

"I-I did?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, you did."

"Damn it, why!" I screamed into the air, I fell to my knees then forward onto my face.

"H-hey calm down!" Marty yelled while running over to me.

"Why can't I keep my mouth shut…it's no wonder I always lose at poker…" I muttered.

"Poker?" Marty asked in confusion. "Anyway, come on let's hurry up." He said. He helped me back up onto my legs, taking a moment to wipe away the mud off my face. I couldn't help but blush.

"There, all better!" He said with an expression similar to this ' :3'

'He's totally doing this on purpose so he can touch me…'

"Uh…No I'm not..."

"...God damn it!"

"No! Don't jump off the cliff!..Where did that cliff even come from?!"

…

"Wait!" Marty hissed at me. I nodded and we both ducked into the high grass. "Is that your family?" He asked. I nodded, trying not to shiver. My family was made up of two poliwraths, my parents, at least a dozen poliwhirls, and a few other poliwags besides myself. Each of them were currently tied with rope. Much to my horror and anger, the other poliwags had there tails tied together and too a tree branch. They would occasionally whimper in pain. I squeaked in surprised, as the air suddenly grew charged with electricity.

"This…this isn't right." Marty growled, his body shaking with anger. "Who _does _something like this?" He asked.

"It's that squirrel things fault…the Graveler weren't nearly as aggressive until he showed up…" I said softly so they couldn't hear us.

"We've got to do something." Marty said.

"We can't! There's to many of them."

"Urk…" He groaned. "!" "Hey look! It's Sargent!" He said in a loud whisper. At first I had no idea what or who he was talking about but once I saw him I immediately understood.

"That idiot! There's no way he can take on that many Graveler at once!" I hissed. The arrogant bird walked forward, the whole pack took notice, which was a total of 20, and surrounded him. Sargent only glanced around with a raised eyebrow.

"I was expecting more…" He said. I jumped up from the high grass.

"_**WHAT THE HELL-"**_

"Quiet!" Marty hissed while jumping on top of me and covering my mouth.

"Chu-hu~ Oh look boys! A hero!" I turned my gaze to the Pachu-thingy. She was laying down on a lower branch next to the tied poliwag. She lightly pushed them with one paw.

"I'm the leader of an exploration time. If you don't want to get into any trouble, I'd advise you leave immediately." He said in a purely professional voice.

"Chu-hu~ So you think you're a hot shot just cause you're part of an exploration team? What a riot!" She said with a laugh. The Graveler echoed her laugh awkwardly, almost as if it was rehearsed. "Now you listen hotshot," She rolled onto her stomach and continued to lightly push the poliwag while simultaneously kicking her feet into the air. "If you want to get out of here in one piece, _you're _going to leave understand? We're waiting for someone, so you need to leave otherwise you might scare them off. Capiche?" She said with a flirtatious wink. The way she acted all girly…it was sickening. Her vally-girl impersonation was totally fake too, you could totally tell. You could totally see she was a total bit-why am I using totally a whole lot all of a sudden?

"Sorry, but I won't be leaving." Sargent said. The Pachu-thingy giggled.

"Oh well, don't say I didn't warn ya! Graveler, take care of this little pest."

"No, don't say I didn't warn you." Sargent said while looking up at her.

She sighed and rested her cheek against her free hand. "It's a shame really. If only I had more minions with pizzazz like yourself. Oh well, it was nice knowing you Birdy." She said while waving at him. Instantly five of the Graveler jumped towards Sargent.

"_Agility._" In a matter of moments Sargent was gone. The Graveler collided and tumbled into a heap. Sargent reappeared outside of the circle. The closest Graveler tried to tackle him, he dodged by flapping his wings and pushing off of the ground, back flipping over the pile of Graveler and landing on the other side. His back was turned to the Graveler that was now about to slam him with a rock. Sargent spun around, his wing glowing with a white energy as he slammed it into its gut. The Graveler doubled over and fainted instantly.

"W-what the heck?!" I whispered.

"What?!" The Pachu-thingy yelled in shock.

"_Wing Blade." _Sargent said, both his wings glowed with a pulsing intensity.

"N-no way!" Marty said in shock.

"W-what? What is he doing?" I asked.

"I-I've heard of these moves before! Okay, so you know how Pokémon learn moves naturally right?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, some Pokémon if they train hard enough can create their own moves. That's how new moves are always introduced into the world. But it takes a lot of skill and _years _of practicing to make them." Marty said in awe.

"So basically, Mr. Jerkface is using a move that he invented on his own?" I asked. Marty nodded.

"_Electro Ball!" _ Sargent glanced over his shoulder; he twirled around, canceling out his attack to dodge the projectile by inches.

"Chu…it appears I made a mess up." The Pachu-thingy said as she jumped down from the tree branches. "So…you're the one we were supposed to meet. I have to say, I'm surprised. You definitely aren't as big as I was expecting hun. Actually…you're a lot skinnier." She said.

"Just what is it you're talking about?" He asked.

"Let's just say. I have a job to do, and part of the plan is beating you." She said with a smirk. "Then taking care of your partner."

"_Wing Blade" _If you blinked, you would have missed it. He rushed forward _so fast_ that a small sonic boom filled the air. Two glowing lines trailed from both of his wings, he was already on top of her, his wings about to move forward in a scissor like motion. Then she reached into something inside her pouch…

"Nu-uh!" She yelled while opening the bottle and throwing the contents in his face. Sargent coughed and gagged on the green powder then fell onto his side. Coughing and gagging. Then he started snoring.

"Bottled sleep powder. Even the strongest Pokémon can't resist it." She said with a smirk. "Tie him up, the rest of you look for his partner." She said.

"Oh man…this isn't good…Marty said while taking a step back. The Graveler finished tying Sargent to the rock, much like how the tied many of the poliwhirl and the poliwrath.

"W-what do we do?" I asked, damn it I was stuttering again!

"I-I don't-" The ground underneath us rumbled and an arm burst through it. I screamed and jumped back.

"Found them!" The Graveler yelled. He reached out to grab me.

"_Electro Web!" _A web of electricity shot out and caught the Gravelers arm. It was still connected to Marty's mouth as he pulled back, his legs digging into the ground as he held its arm back. "Go!" He yelled in a muffled voice. I didn't protest. I didn't say anything really. I didn't eve really help. I did the first thing that my body instinctively decided. I jumped into the water and swam away with all my might. Not even stopping or batting an eye when I saw Marty get swarmed by the Graveler. I…I was such a cowered…

* * *

**An: I'am SO SO sorry for being gone so long! The project I had was taking FOREVER to finish. And if you saw my Tumblr, I quite literally made it with my blood sweat and tears. It's been what, two weeks since my last update? I'm sorry!**

**Anyway, from now on I'm going to try and update my tumblr daily, so that way you guys know how long it'll take for each chapter, or something like that I guess.**

**Sargent: Don't forget about the new girl.**

**Oh right! How'd you all like the newest member of the team? She's not actually a 'official member' just yet. But neither is Marty, at least not till they get to Treasure Town anyway. I'd like to hear your guys's opinion on her! Anyway, see you all next time! On check my Tumblr for some new poliwag pictures!**

**Oh! And thank you to Something Dictionary Related for both the review AND for correcting my mistake on the tittle. I didn't notice that mistake sadly XDDD Oh, and I'll allow you a second guess. Since nobody seem's to really be interested besides you, go for it! **


End file.
